The Stupidity and Insanity of the Marauders
by lilroxyn03
Summary: It's Sirius' and James' first year at Hogwarts, and they are already causing trouble.
1. Put One Foot in Front of the other!

**James Potter and the Insanity of the Marauders**

**Chapter One: Put One foot in front of the other!!**

**By: Felicia Rocks**

As James Potter went to aboard the Hogwarts express he thought about that girl he met on the way in _... very pretty, looks like she could have a temper, thinks Sirius is a whack job, and as I do say so myself is very fond of me. I think I've found my first victim for my very first prank_. As James thought this, a silly grin spread across his face.

James was pulled out of his daydreams when Sirius Black, his so-called friend, whacked him in the back of the head. Sirius Black was a typical heartthrob. He had dark eyes, which a girl could lose herself in, and his hair was just irresistible. James Potter was also a heartthrob, not that either of them knew it yet. He had messy black hair, and hazel eyes.

" Hey what was that for " yelled James while massaging the back of his head. It was very sore, Sirius didn't look it, but he was pretty strong. James had learned this when they were eight and were wrestling in James back yard. Sirius won.

" Well, " said Sirius, " God gave you legs right?"

"Yea," James said looking at his friend oddly, Sirius was not one to make jokes. He barely understood them at all.

"Well I suggest you use them because you're blocking the way!" Sirius said.

"Oh" James said. He turned around to see that there was a whole line of students behind him waiting for him to move.

" Well come on James" said Sirius as he went into a song

_" Put one foot in front of the other_

_And soon well be walking out the door"_

"Ha ha very funny " exclaimed James

" Well Sirius "

" Yes Jamsie"

" God gave you a brain right "

" Right Jamsie poo "

" Well it would be nice if you used it every once in awhile!"

"You no what James"

" What "

"I'm not stupid! You are!"

"You are!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"I am!" James said.

"No! I am!" Sirius yelled, "Wait, Huh? I'm confused!"

"No the brightest crayon in the box are we now?" James said smiling. It was fun making Sirius confused. He was so gullible.

James looked at Sirius; he looked like he was trying really hard to think up a good comeback. After a few minutes of silence, which was very unusual in the presence of Sirius, he spoke.

" You're so dumb when you look in the mirror you don't no who's looking back at you!" Sirius said looking really pleased that he finally thought of something.

" O really " sad James

" Really really " exclaimed Sirius.

"Really Really?"

"Really really really."

"Really really really?"

"Really really really really!"

"Really really really really?"

"Really really really really really!" Sirius said as if that finished the matter.

The two boys found a compartment and sat down. They were in there alone for about ten minutes. What they did, no one knows or wants to know.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" A very tired looking boy with light brown hair and blue eyes asked. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a couple of weeks.

"Of course not!" James said and invited the boy in, who was followed by a mousy boy.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew," the first boy said.

"Nice to meet you," James said, "I'm James Potter, and this idiot is Sirius Black."

"Hey! I'm no idiot!" Sirius exclaimed.

"O hello again James. I believe we met at the Ministry Christmas party," Remus said.

"O and of course you were there too MR. How-was-I-supposed-to-know-what-danger-keep-out-meant," Remus said looking over at Sirius.

They sat in there talking for a while. The talked about their families, and what they thought Hogwarts might be like. It was quiet for a few minutes, but that was too good to be true. Sirius came out of nowhere and asked:

"Why did Mary have a little lamb?"

"Why did Sirius have a peanut for a brain?" James asked.

"Why do you two have to be such idiots?" Remus said.

"Didn't Mary's little lamb have fleece as white as snow?" Peter piped up. For most of the ride he was really quiet and kept to himself, but this was an exception.

"Was he born like this or is it a recent development?" A girl asked pointing her finger towards 'Sirius. She had just opened the door and was looking in.

Lily Evans was rather pretty for an eleven year old. She had fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. She wasn't that tall, but was very short tempered.

James recognized her as the girl he had run into earlier.

"Why hello Milady," James said while bowing to Lily.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Lily said and left the compartment.

"So I take it you know her?" Sirius asked with a mysterious smile.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it!!! Please review!!! This is my first fic so please be nice!!!!

Felicia


	2. He likes you!

**James Potter and The Insanity of the Marauders**

**Chapter Two: "He likes you"**

**By: Felicia Rocks**

As Lily left the boys compartment, to head towards her own, one though kept popping into her head. _Please don't let them be in my house! Please don't let them be in my house!_ She didn't know what it was, but something about those boys just made her uneasy.

Lily's thoughts were ended when she saw a girl standing in front of her, blocking her way. The girl had said something, but Lily, being too lost in though hadn't heard her. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. She had golden blonde hair that came to a little above her waist, sky blue eyes, and was extremely thin.

"Excuse me," the girl said sounding very irritated, "In case you hadn't noticed, you're in my way."

"Oh sorry," Lily said trying to sound nice, and not loose her temper.

"Well...Will you move already?"

"Well...you don't have to be so mean about it," Lily said. _Ok,_ she thought, _I definitely do NOT like this girl._

_"Well you don't have to be so mean about,"_ mimicked the girl in a high squeaky voice as she pushed Lily out of the way and walked down the corridor a bit to her own compartment..

_How rude!_ Lily thought, _I hope she isn't in my house either._

Lily walked into a compartment where her two best friends were waiting for her. She was just about to tell her friends, Danielle Kirk, a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes, and Keely Smith, a gossipy blonde with blue eyes, when she noticed that they were arguing about something. But this was nothing new, they were always arguing over something, even if it was the most ridiculous things.

"OH MY GOD! Danielle he is SO hot and he likes you!" Keely screamed not noticing Lily standing in the door.

"He doesn't like me! He doesn't even know me!" Danielle said. She too didn't notice Lily standing there.

"So, he likes you!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Would someone mind filling me in on what you two are fighting about this time?" Lily had finally walked into the compartment and took a seat.

"Well," said Keely before Danielle could utter a word.

"I heard from my friend Jesse, who heard it from a guy named Zach, who heard it from his sixth years' friends' brother that he heard Sirius Black say to one of his friends that the brown haired girl next to the blonde, was cute." Keely said this all very fast. If anyone besides Danielle and Lily were listening, they wouldn't have understood one word of it.

"Wow," said Lily.

"Could you repeat that, Keely? Only maker it a hundred times faster, I want to see how fast you can go before your head explodes!" Danielle said with a laugh.

"Very funny," spat Keely, "I was only trying to give you the 411."

"Yea well-"

"Will you two stop bickering!" Lily said before Danielle could make a reply.

"He likes you!" Keely burst out.

"He does not!" screamed Danielle.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so short, I promise I will make up for it later


	3. Oh no! Gum!

**James Potter and the Insanity of The Marauders**

**Chapter Three: Gum**

**By: Felicia Rocks**

"How do you know her?"

"Does she always act that way?"

"Do you fancy her?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter asked once Lily had left.

"I met her outside of the train, I think so, and NO!" James said sounding very irritated.

"Just wonderin' Jamsie poo," Said Sirius very innocently.

James getting very annoyed at Sirius picked up a Chocolate Frog and threw it at him. Sirius then started throwing Bertie Bots every flavor beans at James, occasionally hitting Remus or Peter. This was the start of a very big food fight. Before long, there was Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum flying everywhere.

Soon they realized that they had just changed into their brand new Hogwarts robes, which were now covered in food.

"What, May I ask, are you doing?" A voice said from the doorway. The boys turned to see a very pretty blonde, Keely.

"Who are you?" Sirius said.

"Keely Smith, you?" Keely asked, although she already knew who he was.

"Sirius Black, at your service," he said with a bow.

"And that's Jamsie poo, Remmy, and Petey," Sirius said pointing each of the three boys out.

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," James corrected.

"Okay then," Keely said uncertainly.

"So, What are you doing here anyway?" James said looking at Keely with that stupid grin of his.

"Well, I was going to ask you something, "she said looking at Sirius," but I've changed my mind

"Well, what was it?" Sirius asked looking at her with suspicion.

"I said I changed my mind, you idiot," Keely said.

"Please!" Sirius said falling to his knees.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"You know what?" Keely said sounding very agitated.

"You will finally tell me?" Sirius said looking hopeful.

"I'm out of here!" Keely said. She was about to exit the compartment when-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAIR!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Keely screamed.

Sirius had thrown a whole wad of gum into her hair. She ran down the corridor still screaming. She was trying to get as far away from them as she could, that she didn't notice the fact that she ran into someone.

"Sorry," Keely said trying to catch her breath. The girl in front of her started to laugh.

"You have something in your hair, right about there," the girl said while pointing to the gum, and before Keely could respond, she gave an evil laugh and went into her own compartment.

Keely too, continued to walk until she reached her own compartment. When she entered, Danielle immediately began to laugh.

Keely didn't find it very funny, so she picked up one of her textbooks and threw it at Danielle's head.

"Serve's you right!" Danielle said as she rubbed her head where the book had hit her.

"What happened?" Lily asked knowing better than to laugh, but still had a slight smile.

"Well, you're lover," she said pointing to Danielle, "put gum in my hair and I kind of freaked out a little."

Danielle doubled over laughing, although not before hitting Keely for her little remark.

"OH! So that was you who screamed!" Lily said this time not hiding her laughter as well.

"Haha, but to make matters worse, I ran into this little witch who stated the obvious by telling me there was gum in my hair. How stupid can you get?" Keely said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Danielle asked still laughing.

Lily wasn't listening. She was too busy wondering whether this was the same girl she had met earlier, she had the same attitude.

"I'm surprised I don't know her name! I know EVERYONE'S name!" Keely said sounding very frustrated.

"This girl, what did she look like?" Lily asked trying to sound off hand.

"Well, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sour face," Keely said.

Danielle, who was staring out of the window, thinking about whether Keely was right about Sirius, turned when she heard Keely's description. She though about it for a second and then said:

"Laurren Moore."


	4. Wet and Furious

**James Potter and the Insanity of the Marauders**

**Chapter Four: Wet and Furious**

**By: Felicia Rocks**

As the train was coming to a stop, the Marauders were trying as hard as they could to brush all of the food off of their robes.

"You two," Remus said pointing to Sirius and James, are the biggest idiots alive."

"Yea," Peter agreed," way to start a food fight when we just put on our NEW robes."

"Oh, and like you weren't throwing Gum at us!" James said defensively.

"I think there's a Chocolate Frog down my shirt," Sirius said with a very serious expression on his face.

The boys received many stares from their fellow students and the got off of the train and joined the mass of students. But, being the Marauders, they didn't care too much.

"First years, over here!"

"First years over here!" came a voice from a little farther down.

"Look at that!" Sirius screamed.

"Oh my god! A Carriage pulled by nothing! How cool!" James said looking over at the carriages in which there were no horses attached.

"Let's go on them!" James and Sirius said together.

They were seriously considering going on the horseless carriages. But Remus, being the voice of reason, stopped them.

* * *

The girls cautiously climbed off of the train. Lily and Keely clung together hoping not to get separated.

"Danielle, look at all of these students," Keely said.

"Danielle?" But as Keely looked around, she realized that Danielle was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" Lily asked nervously.

"First years over here!"

"Oh, we better go," Lily said.

"But, we need to find Danielle," Keely said frantically.

"We'll find her! We really need to go!" Lily said urgently.

"O ok," Keely said giving in.

* * *

When Danielle had gotten off the train, she was immediately separated from her friends. She knew that first years rode boats across the lake to school, so she headed towards the lake.

She saw the boats, and decided to get in one. She watched as a girl with dark brown hair climbed into a boat and sat down. A lanky boy with bleached blonde hair closely followed her.

Danielle slowly got into the same boat as the first two. A girl with long black hair took the seat next to her.

"I'm Jen Chan, What's your name? What house do you think you'll be in? I think I'll be in Ravenclaw," The girl with long black hair said to Danielle.

"Danielle Kirk, nice to meet you. O and I think I'll be in Gryffindor, most of my family has been in Gryffindor," Danielle said.

"Your hair is like so silky, what kind of conditioner do you use? Oh and by the way my name is Kevin Mc Devit, but you can call me Kevy," The bleached blonde haired boy said to the girl with dark brown hair.

"Hello my name is Felicia, but you can call me Felicia. I've got a bad temper, now get your hand out of my face, turn the other way and don't ever talk to me again, ok?"

Danielle looked at this girl. She had brown eyes to match her hair, and a bit of a sour look on her face, but Danielle thought that she looked like she could be fun to be friends with.

"Hello, my name is Felicia Rocks," the girl turned around and said as calmly as possible. Danielle just looked at her in shock, as Jen introduced herself.

"Umm, what's your name? Hello? Yes I mean you," Felicia said as Danielle looked around expecting to see someone behind her Felicia could be talking to.

"Oh, hello. I'm Danielle Kirk," Danielle said trying to sound calm and nice.

"Oh hello," Felicia said. She was really nice to Danielle, but completely ignored "Kevy" and barely talked to Jen.

Danielle and Felicia didn't have much in common, but got along pretty well, and continued to talk for a while.

* * *

When Keely and Lily finally made their way over to the boats, they saw that Danielle had already gotten into a boat with some students that they didn't know.

They waved, but Danielle didn't see them because she was talking to a bossy looking girl with dark brown hair.

Lily and Keely gave up and climbed into the closest boat. To bad they didn't notice who else was in the boat.

"So did you get that gum out of your hair?" One of the boys asked with a huge smile on his face. The girls immediately recognized him as none other than Sirius Black. The others, of course the Marauders.

"Oh, you better watch it," Keely replied giving Sirius a "You're-going-to-die" face.

"Yea well at least we don't have food all over ourselves," Lily said in a calm tone.

"You know, Lilykins has a point," James said with an evil grin," We do need to get cleaned up."

"Yea we do look like idiots," Sirius added.

Now Sirius wasn't one to call himself an idiot, so the girls knew something was wrong.

"For once, I think Sirius is right," Remus said a huge grin spreading across his too, "Showing up for the sorting covered in food is a bad impression. I'd rather show up looking like I took a nice _wet _shower."

"Yea, Yeah," said Peter finally catching on, "I'd rather show up _wet_ too."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Keely asked slightly trembling.

Her question was shortly answered, but not the way she would have liked. Shrieks and screams filled the air as the boat Lily and Keely shared with The Marauders toppled over.

"Oh my god oh my god my hair my hair I worked on it for three hours this morning oh my god oh my god I can't breath I can't breath I'm wet I'm really wet," Keely said in some kind of trance.

Then she noticed that Danielle had stood up in her boat and was laughing hysterically. Keely thought for a second and then lounged at Danielle, pulling her into the lake.

"Keely!!!! What was that for!?" Danielle yelled.

Keely started to laugh at Danielle, but noticed Sirius laughing at her and started towards him with another "you're-going-to-die" look.

"Keely, chill out!" Sirius said with a smile, "Look on the bright side, we're not covered in food anymore."

"Black, you better pray to god that you can swim fast because I'm going to kill you!" Keely said with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

Sirius' grin disappeared rather quickly.

"Oh shit!" Sirius said very meaningfully.

Just as Keely was about to lounge at Sirius, at giant tentacle wrapped itself around her, picked her up and dropped her on the shore.

"How come Keely gets to ride the giant squid?" James yelled out.

When Sirius finally made it to shore, Keely immediately began to yell at him. Lily of course, was giving James a good lecture.

"James Potter! What were you thinking?"

"Hmmm, I can't really remember at the moment, let me think about it," James said while scratching his head acting like he was really trying to think.

Keely jumped on Sirius and began to pound him. By the time she was finally pulled off of him, he had a black eye and quite a few bruises. It took Danielle a good bit of time to finally pull her off, Keely was trying so hard to literally kill Sirius, that it was a huge struggle for Danielle to get her off.

Sirius, being his idiotic self, couldn't stop laughing, which only made Keely madder.

"oh let me at him! Let me at him!" Keely screamed.

"Keely, calm yourself," Danielle said with a little impatience in her voice. She was still holding Keely back.

"And you!" Danielle said turning her gaze towards Sirius, "stop laughing."

"I can't stop!" Sirius said in between laughs. HE was now rolling on the floor.

"I've never been beaten up by a girl, and I have to say I don't hate it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Keely screamed and jumped on Sirius once more.

* * *

As the group of first years entered the great hall, they noticed that two of the more mischeivious members were missing.

"Idiot one is trying to help Idiot two get rid of that black eye you gave him," Remus said to Keely hoping she wouldn't flip out.

"Well after all, it was your idea, and your lucky I took most of my anger out on that prat, or I would be pounding you!" Keely said, her anger once again rising.

Lily and Danielle just sighed and continued to walk as Keely continued to talk/scream at Remus.

A girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes gave Lily a dirty look for being drenched for the sorting.

"What? I fell into the lake! Do you have a problem? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? It wasn't my fault!" Lily snapped.

The girl just stood there in horror.

"'I'll be back, I'm going to see if Remus survived the attack. Although it was his fault," Lily said before walking away, leaving Danielle to go see her new friends.

"Hey Felicia, Felicia, Helloo?" Danielle was trying to get her new friend's attention but she seemed to be telling someone off.

"Excuse me, when I say get ouf of my way I mean get out of my way!" Felicia screamed.

"I don't have to move if I don't want to," screamed the other girl.

"Fine then, I'll make you move," Felicia said as she pulled out her wand, muttered a spell, and watched the girl go flying.

"That'll teach her," said Felicia to no one impaticular.

"Oh, hello Dnaielle," Felicia said in a very calm voice.

But Danielle was too in shock to answer.

"Black, Sirius."

"Black, Sirius?" A voice said once again. Professor Mc Gonagal was holding a very old hat and was calling out to, "Black, Sirius," once again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait

Felicia


	5. The Story and The Sorting

**James Potter and the Insanity of the Marauders**

**Chapter Five: The Story and the Sorting**

"Black, Sirius?" Professor McGonnagal called out once more. Just then two boys barged into the Great Hall. One of who was "Black, Sirius."

"Sorry Professor. You see it's quite a long story, but I'll tell you anyway," Sirius said as he pushed through the first years.

"Well it all started this morning when my brother stole my hair gel," Sirius started.

"Get to the point," snapped Professor McGonnagal.

"Ok, ok, gotcha Minnie. Anyway, When I arrived at Kings Cross, at exactly 10:50 mind you, I saw my best friend James Potter," Sirius said.

"That would be me!" James said.

"I'm well aware of who you are," McGonnagal said to James, "Is there a point to this story Mr. Black? Because if there isn't, I would like to continue with the sorting."

"I'm getting there, I sat down in a vacant compartment with Jamsie and began to plan _something,_ when a knock at the door startled us," Sirius continued.

"That's us!" Peter pointed out while pointing to himself and Remus.

""Thank you Mr. Pettigrew," McGonnagal said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No problem just trying to help," Peter said not catching her sarcasm..

"Anyway, the I allowed them to join Jamsie and myself in our compartment. We were really good and behaved and everything," Sirius said as McGonnagal snorted.

"And Then out of nowhere, it just started to rain food," Sirius said trying to sound innocent, "It just started to fall from the sky!"

"And we _just_ put on our new robes," James added in.

"Where is this story going Mr. Black?" McGonnagal asked, although Sirius completely ignored her.

"And then we got onto the boats. Keely _cough_Smith_Cough_ and Lily _cough_Evans_cough_ heard us saying we needed to take a bath, so decided to help us by tipping over the boat," Sirius said sounding pleased with his story.

"And when we made it to shore, Keely beat Sirius up for no reason, so I was tryig to help him get rid of his beautiful black eye," James said.

"Now can we get back to the sorting?" McGonnagal asked, not really caring about his excuse.

"Course Minnie," Sirius said with a smile and jumped onto the stool while everyone stared at him in shock of calling Prof. McGonnagal Minnie.

"Hmm, let's see, another Black! I know just what to do with you..." 

"Please, not Slytherin. I'm nothing like the rest of my family..."

"That, is obvious. Well if you say so..." 

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius jumped up and began to do a little victory dance.

"That is enough Mr. Black," Professor McGonnagal said with a slight smile.

Once Sirius had finally calmed down, Professor McGonnagal called out, "Cast, Jesenia."

The girl Dnaielle recognized as the same one who haed gowtten in Felicia's "way" and was told off, sat on the stool and was sorted into "Gryffindor."

Next was "Chan, Jennifer."

The girl Danielle had met on the boat confidently walked up and took a seat.

"Ravenclaw!"

Jen smiled at Danielle as she took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Evans, Lily!"

"Good Luck," Danielle and Keely whispered to her.

Lily cautiously walked up and before she knew was taking a seat at the Gryffindor Table.

"Fetter, Ricky!"

A boy with brown hair and the clearest blue eyes you'll ever see sat on the stool and was immediately sorted into, "Gryffindor!"

Ricky took a seat next to Sirius and immediately began to talk about who knows what.

"Kirk, Danielle!" Was the next name called out.

"Good Luck!" Keely whispered.

Not to long after the raggedy hat was placed on Danielle's head, it yelled, "Gryffindor!" And she was off so sit with Lily and the two boys.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus slowly walked up and sat down.

"Please don't put me in Slytherin!"

"Why would I do that? You have a kind heart, but you do have a bit of a troublemaking side."

"But because of what I am."

"That means nothing."

"Gryffindor!"

Remus took a seat in between Sirius and Ricky, who were talking about how good-looking they were, and began to talk to Sirius.

Next came, "McDevit, Kevin!"

"It's Kevy!" Kevy said as he took the same seat as others before him.

"Hufflepuff!"

Kevy ran to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat.

A few more people were sorted in to various houses, and then came to, "Moore, Laurren!"

The girl who had told Keely about the gum, and told Lily off for thinking walked up to the stool with an evil grin on her face.

As soon as the hat touched her head, it yelled out, "Slytherin!"

"Olfield, Evelyn."

A short girl with two little brown Pigtails took the seat and was sorted into, "Hufflepuff!"

A few other people were sorted, and then came, "Pettigrew, Peter."

The round little boy walked up the steps to the stool. When he was about to step on the last step, he tripped, and fell all the way down again.

When he finally made it to the top, he was sorted into, "Gryffindor!"

Next came, "Potter, James."

"Gryffindor!"

A few more people were sorted and then they came to "Rocks, Felicia!"

Felicia walked up the steps like she was being crowned queen. She sat down and was sorted into "Slytherin.

Next came Keely.

"Gryffindor!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"Slytherin!"

"Torres, Kim!"

"Ravenclaw!"

And then the last few people were placed, and the feast had begun.

Once the feast was over, and Start of Term notices went out, The first years were lead to the common rooms.

They were directed to their dorms, and were told to settle in because classes started first thing tomorrow morning.

Danielle, Lily and Keely made their way up to the room that they would be sharing with Jesenia Cast.

"Danielle! Why did you leave us when we got off the train?" Keely questioned as the four girls unpacked.

"I didn't mean to, I got separated. Besides I made some friends," Danielle said as she folded her clothes and put them into the wardrobe.

"Well, why didn't you wait for us!" Keely said as she too unpacked.

"I couldn't find you, so I got into a boat," Danielle replied.

"Keely, I don't you just drop it Keely, maybe Danielle just wanted to get away from you," Lily said. She was putting all of her books into the book stand (she was running out of room)

"You're Jesenia right?" Danielle said turning to the quiet girl. She had kept to herself the whole time they were up there.

"Uh-huh," Was all she said.

"Sorry for Felicia flipping out on you like that, she can be nice, when she wants to be," Danielle said to her.

"Oh, yea. You were the one trying to talk to her," Jesenia said with a laugh.

The four girls finished packing and went to bed, or at least got into bed. Danielle and Jesenia continued to talk for a while,(their beds are right next to each other)

Before any of them knew it, it was morning, time for another day.

* * *

A/N; Sorry it took so long, my friend had to type it for me, and let's just say, don't ever depend on her!!

FeLiCiA


	6. Do you know where we're going?

"James Potter! Get up!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs.

James was a very heavy sleeper, and the only reaction he made to Sirius's shouts was rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head.

"Ahh bounce Get bounce up bounce now bounce ahhhhhh!" Sirius screamed once again, this time falling off James's bed.

James woke up this time, laughing his head off at his friend.

"You know Sirius," Remus said through bursts of giggles, "I think you might have to do this everyday to get sleeping beauty up!"

"Haha very funny. Now can we get some food? I'm starving!" Sirius said.

"Yea," said Peter, "Let's."

* * *

"Danielle?"

"What Lily?" Danielle said sounding a bit annoyed. She knew what Lily was about to ask her, and was quite frankly sick of explaining. Last night she had explained the whole incident on the boat, to Keely.

"Who was that girl you were talking to before the sorting?" Lily asked. She was digging through her clothes looking for something to wear.

"Yeah," said Keely. She didn't look too friendly, since Danielle's new "friend" had thrown a curse at Jesenia.

"Oh, That was Felicia. She seems nice enough. I met her on the boat, along with Jen Chan, and Kevy. And I like her," Danielle responded with a laugh. She was pulling her long brown hair up into a ponytail.

"Whatever," Lily replied, and the three girls made their way down to breakfast.

As they entered the Great Hall, Lily couldn't help but notice the boys, particularly two of them stuffing their face.

"Hullooo Liilllllllykinnns," James said with a mouth full of food.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk wit your mouth full?" Lily asked as she took the only vacant seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, she could have mentioned it once or twice," James said with a grin.

Lily just turned her head away from him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey Danielle! Over here!" Felicia said as she waved at Danielle.

"Well, I'm going to go see Felicia! See you later!" Danielle said and walked over to the Slytherin table. She received many glares, but Felicia just threatened them, and they stopped.

Just then a hundred owls came flying in to deliver the mail. In the commotion, a large red envelope landed right in front of Sirius.

"Oh, no," Sirius groaned.

"Better open it mate," James said.

"What is it?" Lily asked. But before anyone could answer her, the envelope exploded and out came a loud annoying voice.

"SIRIUS YOU BLOOD TRIATOR! HOW DARE YOU GET PUT INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU PUT THE WHOLE FAMILY TO SHAME! AND YOU BETTER NOT BE HANGING OUT WITH ANY MUDBLOODS OR YOU KNOW WHAT IS TO COME! OH AND YOU ARE COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, I HAVE MANY PRESENTS FOR YOU, AND IF YOU FAIL TO COME YOU WILL REGRET IT YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!" and with that the envelope shredded itself to pieces.

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. All eyes were on poor Sirius who sat there horrorstruck.

"Do you want to leave?" James asked. Sirius just sat there and nodded. James grabbed his friend by the arm, and began to drag him into the hall.

"Guys! Wait! You didn't get---" Remus began, but the two were already gone.

"My mom is going to kill me," Sirius said as with an unhappy look on his face.

"Oh, chill out. She can't be that bad," James said.

"That's what you think," Sirius said feeling a bit better.

"Why do you think Remus was telling us not to leave?" asked James.

"Beats me," Sirius said Sirius.

Just then James stopped in mid step, causing Sirius to crash into him.

"Hey what did you stop for?" Sirius said.

"Ummm, I was just wondering if you know where we're going," James with a worried look on his face.

Of course at that moment Peeves the Poltergeist had to come flying. He looked at them with an evil grin, and began to make fun of them. Peeves always managed to find students who were lost and make them, well even more lost. Both boys had been warned to avoid him. But it was too late for that.

"Lost are you?" Peeves asked still with his evil grin.

"No," said James defensively.

"We just don't know where we're going," Sirius said looking down the corridor.

"Are you serious?" Said James a little frustrated. After all, Sirius had just told Peeves that they were lost, now he's never going to leave.

"Of course I'm Sirius who else would I be?"

"Oh, that's going to get old fast," James said.

"I actually like it," Sirius said as he started going at it.

"Sirius are you serious? Well duh! I'm Sirius who else would I be?" Sirius said kind of talking to himself.

"Or how about this James? Sirius you can't be serious, but of course I'm Sirius Duh!" As Sirius was going on about this, Peeves was just floating over top of them with a look of confusion on his face. He was watching Sirius talk to himself and James go over to the wall and bang his head continuously on the wall.

"Sirius bang you bang are bang such bang an bang idiot!"

* * *

A/N: hey sorry it took so long to update, I had to wait for my friend to type it. There is still more too come in the next week, but it depends on how long it takes her to type

Please REVIEW!!!!!

Felicia


End file.
